oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Agility Pyramid
The Agility Pyramid is a dangerous Agility training area located between Sophanem and Nardah. Here, players have to climb up to the top of the pyramid, retrieve a Pyramid top artefact, and slide down to the bottom to hand it to Simon Templeton. After getting to the Agility Pyramid, players should talk to Simon Templeton to learn what they need to do. Requirements * Level 30 Agility * Ability to survive Desert heat Recommended * For low Agility levels, the following items weight less than 0.0 kg: desert robes, wicked hat, wicked cape, boots of lightness, 4-5 waterskins and a ring of kinship. Agility potions will boost your stats, summer pies and wild pies will do the same. The important rule is to have less weight in Agility training. * Desert robes (or Dervish Outfit obtained from the Loyalty Programme) * At least 5 waterskins (Or an Enchanted water tiara, which is preferred) * You may want to bring some food too, in case you get hurt by failing obstacles. * Completion of Spirits of the Elid quest. If you have completed Spirits of the Elid, you can recharge your constitution and prayer points at the Elidinis Statuette in Nardah, as well as refill your waterskins at the nearby fountain. * Level 51 Agility, at 51 it is possible to fail as few as 3-5 obstacles before reaching the top. At lower levels, the surefooted aura may come in handy. Location * The Agility Pyramid is situated in the dangerous Kharidian Desert, between the towns of Sophanem and Nardah. * It is located east from the crocodile pond north of Sophanem, past the Wanderer's tent. Getting there There are several ways of getting to the Agility Pyramid: * The fastest way is to use the Jaleustrophos teleport of the Pharaoh's sceptre. * Magic carpet - Take a magic carpet ride from Shantay Pass to Pollnivneach. From here, either: ** Walk south to the Agility Pyramid. (The route is shown in PINK, then BLUE.) ** Take another carpet ride to Sophanem (requires starting Icthlarin's Little Helper), and walk north-east to the pyramid. *** Note: A bank is available in Sophanem upon the completion of the Contact! quest. ** Take a carpet ride to Nardah, and walk South-west from Nardah. (The route is shown in PINK.) *** Note: A bank is available in Nardah. * Take the Camulet teleport, and run east south east. * Use the fairy ring system to enter one of the desert portals, and run from there. *Use the ring of slaying to teleport to Sumona's house in Pollnivneach then take the carpet ride south to Nardah then walk South-west. *Having your POH (Player-Owned House) at Pollnivneach, using house teleport and then walk to the pyramid, or use the carpet. *Get a recommendation from Drill Sergeant Hartman and get a free teleport to the Agility Pyramid. Items to Bring * Source of water - as the pyramid is in the desert, and the effects of desert heat can be fatal. ** Enchanted water tiara - the best source of water, as it can store as many water charges as the player wishes. Requires the completion of Dealing with Scabaras quest. ** Other water sources include: waterskins, and choc-ices. Waterskins can be refilled using the Lunar magic Humidify spell. * Desert robes - reduces how often a player will need to drink, but these robes add weight. This is something to be considered in any agility training event. * Knife - Players can re-fill their water skins at nearby (healthy) cacti that are well placed in front of the entrance of the pyramid.(Knife on toolbelt works, too.) * Food - Players with under 60 agility may require some food. Anyone above that level will not take much (or any) damage. * Potions - Super energy potions, and Agility potions are very useful here (not necessary because of resting update). * Players can refill their waterskins at the archaeologist's camp by going south-east of the agility pyramid, if the player placed the rope at the rock. However, there are level 125 Mummies on the cliff by the rock, so Protect from Melee is advised if going this way. * Boots of Lightness- Reduces a player's weight by 4 kg. * Spotted Cape / Spottier Cape / Wicked cape - Reduces a player's weight by 2 kg / 4.5 kg / 6 kg. * Penance gloves - Reduces a player's weight by 7 kg. Starting off * Upon arriving at the Agility Pyramid, walk to the western most part of the area. * Climb down the agility wall. (Note: This requires level 30 agility.) * Talk to Simon Templeton, who can be found near the Agility Pyramid. He will explain that he works for the Varrock Museum, and an artefact must be retrieved from the pyramid. Retrieving the artefact is not going to be easy, as there are many obstacles to overcome in order to reach the top of the pyramid, and claim the prize. * Climb down another wall to start the course. Obstacles : Note: The time taken to complete the entire course, without failing, is roughly 160 seconds (2 minutes and 40 seconds). Finishing off * Once at the top, players will find a temple of some sorts, with the artefact sitting on top. * Climb up the climbing rocks at the side of the temple, and claim the prize: the Golden Pyramid. * You have a chance of getting a strange rock when you take the Golden Pyramid. * Go to the other side of the temple, and enter a doorway. Climbing down a steep passage leads to the base of the pyramid. * It is recommended to sell the pyramid top to Simon before beginning another ascent, as they are not stackable and weigh 11 kg each. * Spin tickets can also be rewarded while taking the golden pyramid. Reward * Pyramid top - Simon Templeton will exchange 1,000 coins for each gold artefact. * 300xp additional Agility experience - for completing the entire course. fi:Agility Pyramid nl:Agility Pyramid Category:Agility Category:Kharidian Desert Category:Pyramids Category:Agility courses